Praise the Lord
by theforgottenlover96
Summary: Hidan x Temari A brief encounter. Temari's last day in Suna before her exchange year in Konoha. One Shot.


_Knock knock…_

Temari opened her eyes immediately and felt how a blunt feeling checked her head. Everything was way too vivid and caused an enormous pain. A widely known phenomenon also known as the hangover.

 _Knock knock…_

'Who the fuck…?' She stretched and looked around hoping for a glass of water. Instead she found her bra hanging on the bed side lamp. As she looked down she felt relieved. Apart from the bra everything was on its place. A sequin t-shirt and black jeans – a glossy outfit for the goodbye party her friends threw for her before she was leaving Suna for an exchange year in Konoha.

 _Knock…_

'Let that better be important!' She dashed to the doors of her apartment and threw them open. 'What?!' She hissed eyeing a tall light blonde man she saw for the very first time.

'Good morning miss…'He started with a calm and manly voice although his face expression showed a glance of irritation. 'Would you like to talk about the lord Jashin ?'

'Sweet Lord, I can't believe you dragged me out of bed because of this!' She turned around but heard a hiss of anger escaping the man's mouth. 'If you're already here, come in.'

'What?' He sounded more than surprised.

'Come in. Tell me about that lord. Do you want a coffee?'

'Oh…yeah.' He stepped inside insecure and followed her to the living room.

'Sit down.' She pointed the couch. 'I need an aspirin and coffee and I'll be right back.' She headed to the kitchen and put the kettle on. What was she doing? She let a man inside her apartment who wants to talk about some odd god and she was hangover as hell. Why? She looked back to her living room and observed the young man who was putting on the table some brochures. He was nicely dressed in a shirt and tie, clean-shaved, his hair calmed back – all of this gave him a rather stark look but obviously he was good looking. Hopefully he wasn't some psycho who will rob her or even worse. She poured the boiling water into the cups with coffee and took an aspirin out of the packet, then went back to the room where her new companion waited for her smiling. A weird, kind of fake, smile that still looked strangely charming.

'So…what do you know about the lord Jashin?'

'Nothing at all. Tell me about him.' She put the cups in front of them and sat down comfortably in the armchair opposite to him. His eyes gloomed as he started talking about his god and his gesticulation got heated. 'Very interesting.' She nodded and took a sip of her coffee and swallowed the aspirin. He continued with his elaboration and she observed him carefully ignoring completely what he was saying as that didn't interest her at all but only caused more headache. So she turned deaf and only smiled kindly. She enjoyed watching him talk, indeed he was handsome, really gorgeous. He had light eyes that gave her a shrewd look, that cheeky smile which didn't leave his lips, even when he was talking, made her bite her lip. He was very slim and thinkable muscular under his slim fit shirt, also his big hands caught her attention. They weren't work-worn but slender. She was wondering what he was doing apart from invading strangers in the morning, or rather noon, as she realized looking at the watch. Who are you handsome stranger? She smiled.

'What?' He stopped what he was saying and looked at her contemptuously as she interrupted him.

'Oh nothing. Sorry. I just thought about something funny.' She scratched her back nervously.

'Funny? What's funny about what I said?'

'Nothing….'

'Were you even listening?' He sighed.

'Of course!' But she knew she was busted.

'Really? So what did I just say?' He crossed his arms.

'Yyyy…Jashin is…' She muttered.

'Good Lord woman!' He stood up irritated. 'I really appreciate you didn't slam the door in front of me but why did you ask me in when you have completely no interest in what I'm telling you!?'

'Sorry. I don't know. You were so persistent at the door and I didn't want to dink my coffee alone.'

'Great.' He started packing his brochures in his bag .

'Please stay and drink the coffee. I'm really sorry…' She sighed and stood up too.

'What were you thinking about anyway?' His eyes were giving her shivers.

'About what you're doing normally. How do you earn a living and such things…'

'And that was so funny?' He rose a brow.

'I thought it was funny that a guy like you is a higgler…'

'Damn you! I'm not a higgler!' He headed to the door.

'Don't get offended.' She sighed.

'Why? Give me one fucking reason not to get offended! I hate this fucking part of this religion and I hate all of you ignorant, rude people!'

'Please, calm down.' She looked slightly frightened at the outraged blonde.

'Fuck you though.' He hissed and turned back to her eyeing her.

'I liked you way better when you were talking about Jashin…' She mumbled.

'What?' He seemed ruffled.

'You looked kind of cute when talking about all of this…'

'Cute?' He drawled.

'Handsome..whatever.' She shook her shoulders.

'Oh really?' He rose a brow and smirked. Suddenly he seemed cool again and was checking her out not very subtly.

'Stop it!' She blushed and crossed her arms unwilling accentuating her breast that were very frisky.

'It's been quite a party, wasn't it?' He whispered suddenly going over to the offensive.

'What are you up to?'

He came closer to her and made her heart beat fast. When did his attitude change that much?

'A little party girl, are you?' He smirked widely making part of his teeth show. 'So you think I'm handsome ? What are we going to do with it?'

'What are you up to?' She repeated louder but didn't make a move. In opposite to how she should be feeling, her lower body part got overwhelmed with a hot wave of blood making her feel slutty butterflies. At least that's she and her friends called them like.

'Depends on what you want.' He put his hand on her waist.

'Didn't you want to go prude?' She looked him into the eyes. All of this reminded her too much of a cheap porno scenario, but even though it was completely irrational, she like where this was going. Where she was about to with this handsome stranger.

'Not anymore.' He leaned into a kiss. 'I have the feeling this will be redemption enough for what you did to me and the Lord.' He pressed his lips against her.

'Redemption…So that's this kind of god, you believe in.' She smiled and grabbed his big hand and lead him to her messy bedroom. 'Wanna tell me your name?' She looked at him smirking while grabbing his belt.

'Nah, don't you think this way it's hotter?' He stood her motionless, letting her open his belt.

'If you mean, higgler.' She smiled wider and put her arms around his neck to kiss him, but got stopped.

'One think party girl. If this is going to happen it's going to be on my rules.' He grabbed her wrists.

'You're rules? Are there any rules when it comes to accidental sex with strangers?'

'As irrational as it sounds, if you trust me and follow the rules both of us going to end up satisfied.' He slightly lifted her shirt.

She looked him in the eyes and bit her lip. He was too irresistible to say no, no matter what the rules were supposed to be. She was never the one night stand girl and normally would never even consider this kind of quittance but this gray haired man had this aura that made her forget what she would normally do. A wicked combination of pheromones or maybe she was still drunk. He smirked seeing her struggle too long with an answer. That smile. Devilish. Shivers run down her spine. What if he was the devil himself? That thought crossed her mind and she knew she must have really lost her mind to come up with such an idiotic idea.

'So? ' He put his hands back on his belt and was just about to fasten it when she grabbed his hands.

'Fine. What are the rules.'

'Good girl.' He praised her like a dog and pushed her on the bed with an authoritative move. 'First rule. You don't kiss me.'

'I though this rules were supposed to make the both of us satisfied. ' She looked disappointed.

'Trust me they will.' He pulled his belt out of his belt loops and folded it on half. ' Second rule. You do anything I tell you to without objections. '

'That really doesn't sound like…' The belt hit the bed hard cutting the air with a whistle. Her eyes opened wide in shock and she wasn't that sure about this anymore. 'You're not going to hit me, are you?'

'That's my god damn job to decide whether I will or not. You're accepting the rules, or should I leave?'

'But…'

He kissed her passionately.

'You said no kissing.'

'Rule number three. I can change the rules anytime I feel like it.'

'That's kind of unfair, don't you think?'

'Take it or leave it honey.' He laughed unexpectedly. 'Better decide fast. This is starting to bore me.'

'Fine.' She rolled her eyes.

'Good girl.' The situation replayed, the belt hit the bed once more, this time she was prepared and remained silent, waiting for orders from her new master.

'This was…' She gasped still heavy breathing, covered only with a blanket.

'Save your breath darling.' He smiled. ' I know I'm the best.'

'Cocky bastard.' She laughed and closed her eyes enjoying.

'You're welcome.' He fastened his belt and looked at her. 'This was fun.'

'Indeed.' She smiled. 'It was really nice talking about your Lord.' She laughed.

'He's also very delighted.' He leaned in and kissed her unexpectedly gently.

'A man of so many facets...' She said unplanned out loud.

'I guess that's a good thing.' He tied his tie fast. Now he looked exactly the same like when he was standing in her door, expect the messier hair. She smiled at him. 'I've got to run. Many sinner souls to enlighten left today.' He put his hand in his pocket and with the other one he ran through his hair.

'Have a nice day.' She waved smiling widely and received an even bigger smile.

'No "Will I ever see you again? Let's meet?"? Awesome.'

'I'm moving away anyway.' She shrug his shoulders. ' Sorry.'

'Perfect for me. Have a nice day too party girl.' He smiled and went to the door.

'Hey, stranger.'

'What?' He turned around.

'Won't you tell me your name?'

'Hidan.' He smirked. 'You can tell that to your children and grandchildren in future, because you won't find anyone better than me.' He laughed.

'Hidan.' She closed her eyes once more. 'Have a nice life higgler Hidan.'


End file.
